


"The Awakening" Bedroom Scene Redo

by Mister_Enterprise



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Rule 63, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Enterprise/pseuds/Mister_Enterprise
Summary: Princess Zuka confronts her sister about why she lied to their father about defeating the Avatar, and Azula welcomes Zuka back to the Fire Nation.





	"The Awakening" Bedroom Scene Redo

“Why’d you do it?” Princess Azula had been waiting for this.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific.”

“Why did you tell father I was the one who killed the Avatar?” Princess Zuka specified.

“Can’t this wait until morning?” Azula asked, already knowing the answer.

“It. Can’t.”

Azula sighed. “Fine. You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn’t captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you’d have nothing to worry about.” Azula sat up in her bed and faced her older sister. She hadn’t worn anything, figuring Zuka would show up and confront her about her lie. Azula wanted to keep Zuka as distracted as possible, and it was always fun to fluster her.

It worked. Zuka couldn’t stop switching between looking at Azula’s face and her chest. Azula noticed. “But why?” Zuka asked, trying to stay focused.

“Call it a generous gesture.” Azula slid out of bed and walked towards Zuka, completely naked. Azula loved the flagrancy of showing off her hot young body to her big sister, and was amused and turned on both by her older sibling’s reddening face and the doorway she had left open. “I wanted to thank you for your help, and I was happy to share the glory.”

“You’re lying.” Zuka said. Apparently some of her faculties remained intact.

“If you say so.” Azula walked passed her like it was nothing and briefly stood facing the hallway outside her room. She was really working herself up.

“You have another motive for doing this, I just haven’t figured out what it is.”

Azula turned back to face her sister. “Please Zuka, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?” Azula walked right up to Zuka and pressed her chest against Zuka’s, their two faces an inch apart. Zuka, as the older sister, had a few inches of Azula who had to look up at her. “Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame, and foolishness. But you said yourself, ‘that was impossible’.” Zuka held her tongue, she was torn mentally between trying not to incriminate herself and the thought of her little sister’s tits pressed again hers. They could feel each other’s nipples digging into each other. Azula sneered. “You seem tense, Zuzu, something to say?”

“No.” Zuka stammered.

Azula sighed through her nose. “Don’t worry Zuzu, everything will be fine, Trust me.” Zuka glared at the obvious lie. Azula relaxed a little, reducing her sneer to a smirk, and looked down at what her sister was wearing.

“Father wanted to show off his daughter ‘the conquering hero’ properly to the people.” Fire Lord Ozai had insisted Zuka wear a formal dress for her return to the capitol. Zuka was wearing a trendy new Fire Nation dress that leveled off and pushed up her cleavage. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how good you looked.” Azula said, running her finger along Zuka’s upper arm.

“Stop that.” Zuka said

“Speaking of never getting a chance to do stuff, this is the longest time we’ve spent together since Father banished you. Even after Ba Sing Se you were too busy with Mai to spend time with your baby sister, and I still haven’t gotten a chance to welcome you back properly.” Azula put her arms around Zuka’s neck and ruffled Zuka’s hair which was still messy and growing in.

“Do you remember when we were younger and would practice kissing?” Azula asked.

“I remember you following me around the palace and insisting I kiss you in front of everybody, and that it was an older sister’s responsibility to make sure you knew about these things.” Zuka responded. Azula smiled at the memory, Zuka had been so easy even then.

“Well, I’ve gotten better since then.” Azula leaned in and softly kissed Zuka on the mouth. Azula had played Zuka well, at first Zuka couldn’t think of anything else besides how good it felt for Azula to be kissing her. It took a second for Zuka to realize what she was doing.

“Wait, no, stop,” Zuka said, pulling herself away from Azula. “This is…weird?” Zuka meant it to be a statement, but wasn’t so sure after detaching herself from her little sister.

“You’re a princess of the Fire Nation Zuzu, weird is whatever you say it is.” Azula leaned backed in and kissed her sister again, harder than before. Zuka didn’t resist this time.

Azula started touching her sister’s chest through her dress. It was a light fabric and Azula could feel the shape of Zuka’s tits through it. Azula wanted this more than she would admit, seeing Zuka all grown up at that Earth Kingdom resort had clinched it.

“I want to reward you with more than just a kiss, big sister.” Azula said, fondling her older sister’s nipples through her dress. Zuka stood there paralyzed, her breathing getting shorter, “I can make you feel really good Zuzu, I’ve had plenty of practice.” Zuka gave Azula a hard stare.

“Don’t be mad at me just because I got to your crush first Zuka, me and Mai and Ty Lee had to pass the time somehow. Besides,” Azula lifted her knee and started rubbing it against Zuka crotch, “it feels like you’re okay with the thought of sharing friends.” Zuka let out a cute cry as Azula rubbed against her pussy. She could feel it even through her dress and panties. With an unusual ferocity Azula grabbed the straps holding up Zuka’s dress, and in one swift motion pulled her dress down to the ground, leaving Zuka standing in her room in nothing but her panties and slippers. 

“Azula!” Zuka exclaimed while trying to cover up her chest, “Someone could see us!”

Azula stood up and admired her sister. Uncle Iroh’s insistence on morning exercises onboard their exile ship to drive off cabin fever, and Zuka’s desire to prove she wasn’t as weak as Ozai thought she was, had left Zuka with a trim, muscular body. Azula had to admit it was a good look for Zuka, compared to her own smooth, supple body.

“You should learn to be more adventurous, Zuzu.” Azula bent down and bit one of Zuka exposed nipples just enough to make Zuka cry out a little bit. Azula eased up and started sucking on her sister’s tit, moving the nipple around with her tongue. Zuka had always been awkward with her sexuality, it had been a small miracle she had confessed her attraction to Mai at all. But Azula suspected under that stern exterior was a lot of pent up frustration.

Still feeling impatient and excited, Azula hooked her fingers into the front of Zuka’s panties and tore them off in one motion, leaving her sister as naked as she was. Not giving Zuka a chance to process this, Azula started rubbing her sister’s pussy as fast as she could for a second, then abruptly stopped.

“Well, well, well,” Azula said, holding up her two fingers covered in Zuka’s pussy juice, “looks like someone does have a dirty side.” Azula sucked the juices off her fingers, enjoying the taste of her older sister’s pussy for the first time.

“You are such a tease!” Zuka said, frustrated.

“Sorry, I’ll make it up to you right now.” Azula got down on her knees, spread Zuka’s pussy lips as wide as she could, and stuck her tongue right in her sister’s cunt.

Zuka went rigid. She had never been tongue fucked; it felt really good, even though she was loath to admit Azula could do anything good for her. Zuka had played with herself before, but her fingers were nothing compared to Azula’s long, warm, moist tongue spreading her apart and playing with her pussy lips.

Once the initial shock wore off Zuka felt her legs go weak. She reached behind her and grabbed one the pillars of Azula’s four poster bed and braced herself against it. Azula followed her, awkwardly trying to eat out her sister as she stepped back, not wanting to give Zuka a moment’s rest. Zuka slid down the pillar, her legs unable to stand anymore, until her naked butt hit Azula’s bedroom rug. Zuka spread her legs wide open for Azula.

Azula followed her sister down to the floor and laid flat on her stomach as she fucked her sister. Now that she was in a more comfortable position Azula started nibbling Zuka’s clit while fucking her with two fingers.

“Am I doing a good job big sister?” Azula asked in a tone that sounded like she was looking for approval, which they both knew she was doing to mock Zuka.

“Yes keep going!” Zuka responded, grabbing the top of Azula’s head to pushing it back down. Zuka had forgotten Azula’s door was still open, but at the moment she didn’t care that anyone in the palace could see them.

“Someone’s really enjoying herself.” Azula mumbled. She went back down to licking Zuka’s clit and the top of her pussy while increasing the speed of her finger fucking. Even if she was largely messing with Zuka Azula was enjoying herself tremendously too. For years she fantasized about fucking her older sister. Mai, Ty Lee, and various scullery maids had been okay, but they were merely attempts to substitute Azula’s incestuous fantasies. Now she finally had what she wanted.

Azula heard Zuka’s breathing speed up. In response Azula enveloped the top half of Zuka’s pussy and her clit with her mouth and ran her tongue all over it, and gently raked her teeth over her big sister’s button. With her fingers Azula stretched and spread Zuka’s pussy as wide as she could make it.

“Azula, I’m…”

“Do it Zuzu, cum all over your little sister!” Azula enforced her command by shoving three fingers deep into Zuka’s cunt. Zuka came holding her little sister’s head in place. Azula ignored her, focusing on sticking her tongue and her fingers as deep into her sister’s pussy as she came, trying to drink up as much girl cum as Zuka could make.

Azula knew what she was doing, Zuka’s orgasm lasted a couple of minutes. Azula watched as Zuka eventually calmed down and relaxed into after bliss. Of course Zuka could never remain relaxed for long, and what they did quickly caught up to her.

“What did we do!?” Zuka exclaimed, “That was wrong! We’re freaks!”

“Shh Zuka, it’s okay,” Azula kissed her tenderly on the cheek, “we’re freaks together.” Azula stood up and stretched, “G’night!” And promptly got back into bed.

“Wait, that’s it?” Zuka looked around confused at the sudden abandonment.

“I got a busy day tomorrow, countries to conquer, kingdoms to run, praise to bask in for helping you defeat the Avatar, I need my rest.”

“But…”

“I’m not really much of a cuddler, Zuka.” Flustered by the whole scene Zuka picked her dress off the floor and put it back on.

“We should go on a double date sometime,” Azula said from her bed, staring up at the ceiling, “you and Mai and me and Ty Lee. It would be fun.” Zuka didn’t respond, she was too busy feeling more ashamed at the reminder of Mai’s existence. She found her panties but they were ripped, so instead she balled them up and tried to hide them in her fist.

“Could you get the door on your way out?” Azula asked, “A girl likes her privacy.”

“Yeah.” Zuka mumbled as she left.

“Thanks. Goodnight Zuzu.” Zuka left without saying a word. As she walked back to her room Zuka tried to figure out what just happened, and how much this was going screw her over later.

Azula waited until she was sure Zuka was far away from her room before she started friggin’ herself. She tried to remember what Zuka’s girl cum tasted like, the little twitches Zuka’s face made, everything about the experience until Azula came, letting out the loudest, most obnoxious scream she could muster. With that Azula went peacefully back to sleep, feeling good about the day.


End file.
